


It Was Only Just a Dream

by Chooboozle



Series: Achievement Hunter Monsters [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH Monsters, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Chooboozle's Halloween, Creepy, Dream Rape, Dream Sex, Drinking, M/M, Monsters, halloween fic, human!Gavin, incubus!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin isn't quite the normal guy. Sure, he's a typical loner, but it doesn't mean he likes it. He tends to talk to himself and is reminiscent on things that aren't really that worth it. There is one, though, how happens to keep an eye on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>“My eager one...you’re my most favorite…”</b>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



> I hope to do more of this stuff more often. If you don't like it, then ah well <3 
> 
> For my Emono. 
> 
> I love you so.

The chill of Autumn was what he loved about most in the month of October. It was cool and calm; the rising smells of pumpkin spice and caramel candy along with the little  _crunching_  noises that the lifeless leaves would create whenever they were shattered. He loved this time of year and looked forward to it every year. It was times like this where he would just sit on a park bench like he was now and just take in the area around him; the gleaming, warm, spice aura that would surround his very being until he would release a sigh of happiness. He’s always loved it. Around the time of Summer in Oxfordshire, it would usually rain; the clouds would open up and there would be merciless winds and gusts of rain that would fall down and down. However, in the Autumn, the wind would lightly blow and the crisp leaves would fall, proudly reflecting the light the would flash the orange and yellow colors.

 

The world seemed to be in the warm colors: red, orange, and yellow, with just a hint of brown. They flew around like confetti and swirling around in a whirlwind. It was all enticing and it brought a smile to his lips. It brought back soothing memories of his childhood. Although lonely, it was quiet calm and brought amenity. Although he does not mind being alone, he would much rather have company. He remembers all of his little friends that he would play with as a kid. They all have outgrown him, he states. The symptoms of loneliness were coming on strong.

 

“Hello, there,” whispered a small voice. It was unfamiliar...yet soft; almost welcoming.  The man on the bench looked around over his shoulders to see no entity to possess the voice, but there was no one around.

 

“Wot?” he was confused. The peering over his shoulders became a little more frantic as he began to question himself. He was  _sure_  he heard a voice whisper very faintly to him.

 

 _Hello, there_ , it echoed clearly in his head.

 

The man was not psychotic; not by a long shot, but he did admit to having a highly overactive imagination. Perhaps it was just the faint memories that the colors of the flashing leaves were giving to him, recalling a small voice in his subconscious of which he had never heard before.

 

It was odd, however; very peculiar indeed.

  
  


~

  


The nights were often long at his little apartment. The only company of which he kept was that of his cat, Jasper, who would faintly purr or meow just to keep the man sane and welded to this world. If not for Jasper, the man surely would have drifted off somewhere far beyond this realm.

 

_Hello, there._

 

“Blasted voice,” he muttered, taking a light sip of his tea as he began to sink into the couch that faced the T.V. although it wasn’t on. “Don’t you hear it, Jasper?” the man shifted his eyes towards the feline who was giving herself a small bath with little licks of her sandpaper tongue. She didn’t respond except for a loud, rumbling purr that she emitted almost naturally - she was a happy cat.

 

He chuckled just a little bit before taking another sip of his hot tea. He slouched leisurely in the couch, white t-shirt with black sweat pants on. The quiet loom of the house was actually very comforting to him. It was noise that would often distress him, which is why he would never have the T.V. on whenever it was not needed. The little  _tick, tick, tick_  of the clock was all the noise he needed - not too quiet to lose one’s self, but not too loud for a distraction, either. He wasn’t like normal people, or at least, that is what he would call himself.

 

Not really natural, no. He took pleasure in doing such things as sitting down and just letting the thoughts in his mind roam about and play a little story in his head without him actually taking the time to sit down and write a single sentence or two.

 

He was quiet, but his mind was  _loud_ , if he could say so. He was always thinking, muttering to himself little equations or random formulas that didn’t mean anything anyhow. For fun, he would calculate sinusoidal functions and finding out the diameter of a metaphorical circle on an invisible graph by using the “ferris wheel” method just for laughs and giggles. There was no real meaning behind it, but it was just because he could. He was not really natural, no.

 

He was the type to sit on a park bench for no apparent reason other than just look at the Autumn colors that flew around.

 

Such a busy mind yet such a quiet voice. His soft malachite eyes would speak for him, or so he thought. He would never speak for himself. He was not the one who is physically built or strong; he was not the one who is athletically fit or nimble; he was not the one who is very eager or willing.

 

He is the one who is quiet; ones who are quiet are said to be vulnerable, especially with a busy mind with such a vivid, heavy imagination.

 

_Hello, there...Gavin_

 

“Jasper, did you hear that?”

  


~~~~

  


The park was a lot less colorful today and the wind was frightfully chilly. It seemed that everything of which has died, the leaves giving off their mournful death of color, has now turned dull and gray. Gavin was frowning. There was no more pumpkin spice scent that peppered the air and brought back the wonderful memories. The sky was cloudy and the threatening thunder was beginning to rumble. The rain slowly began to drip down and down until one drop actually landed on the man’s nose and it caused him to whine.

 

“No,” he said softly. “I don’t want it to rain. It usually doesn’t rain in Autumn. It’s odd, really.”

 

Although it wasn’t a downpour, the drops of water fell a little faster. The clouds blocked the sun, making the reflective, colorful leave appear almost dead. Not the colorful death that they gave before, it was just  _grave_. 

 

“I don’t like the rain,” he sighed, beginning to get up from the bench. “The rain takes away the sun.” He shuffled his feet away and began to move onward down the trail that would take him to the parking lot until he heard a voice.

 

“A little rain never hurt anybody.”

 

With a small gasp, Gavin turned vigorously and to his amazement, he actually saw a person to created the voice. The voice was unfamiliar and soft _much_  like the one that Gavin has heard all of the time.

 

It was a man, just a little bit taller than Gavin. He was well built and physically strong. He stood there, his weight shifted to the left side as he lightly bounced up and down on his right leg. He wore a warm, welcoming smile that made Gavin all but melt. The man was all in all  _spectacular_  and shined like a bell. Although the sky was cloudy and the wind was chilled to where it was almost unforgivable, Gavin managed to see  _light_  beaming off of the man in front of him. The rain suddenly began to crystalize like fragile diamonds that would fall and reflect light into a shimmering, glitter, but break away as if it were never there.

 

“Hello, there,” the man finally chuckled and it seemed that all of the muscles that held Gavin’s mouth shut had stopped working as he let his mouth dropped.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I’m Daniel,” the stranger answered, letting out a hand for Gavin to shake. The smaller man was cautious, however. He looked at Daniel’s hand before meeting his eyes. “But I’m called Dan. I prefer it that way, too.”

 

“Are you stalking me?” Gavin asked, still neglecting the fact that Dan had put his hand out for Gavin to take and shake. There was only a laugh that the man emitted - a soothing,  _gorgeous_  laugh that reverberated in Gavin’s ears and it sent shaking chills down his spine.

  


“Hardly. I was just jogging and I saw you. You talk to yourself a lot?” the man finally retreated his hand back into his pocket, knowing that Gavin wasn’t going to take it.

 

“Don’t you dare judge me…”

 

“I didn’t say I was. Calm down, there,” Dan smiled. “It’s why I came over here. You seem like you could use some company. I know I could.”

 

Gavin hesitated, but he couldn’t help the little smile that began to grow slightly. “Wait, so you’re saying that...you want to hang out with me?” It wasn’t often that people actually wanted to spend some time with Gavin -- let alone a stranger of whom he’s never actually met before. The stranger had a kind face, dark hair, and a winning smile, however. Gavin felt  _set_.

 

“I don’t see why not. I see you all the time here, all alone. We could go to the pub and get some bevs.”

 

“And you drink,” Gavin was at a full blown grin now. “How did you just assume that I drank?”

 

“Ah,” the man gave a shrug and a small smile. “It’s England, isn’t it?”

 

Gavin giggled slightly, hating the fact that he could feel the warming blush beginning to dabble in his cheeks. He covered his mouth slightly to hide the fact, but he knew it would just bring more attention to it.

 

“W-we could take my car,” Gavin offered. “If that’s alright with ya.”

 

“That would be perfect. I walked here anyway,” Dan began to shield his forehead as he took a look towards the sky. as expected, the clouds began to accumulate to where they were thicker and heavier. “We better hurry otherwise the storm will isolate us.”

 

With a little laugh, Gavin began to jog towards the car, however Dan was quick on his feet, practically passing Gavin at full speed. It was playful, almost like a little race and it reminded Gavin of when he was a young boy, just like how the colors of the leaves reminded him so of the beauty of Autumn.

 

The rain fell heavier and heavier and as they ran, it all became a little, swirling pool of a blur. It was almost as if he were flying. The icy water splashing in Gavin face felt rejuvenating even if it was a bit uncomforting. He could hear Dan laugh in front of him as they raced down the trail and towards the parking lot of the park. Gavin admitted it should not have been as much fun as it was. The splashing of puddles and the sloshing of the wet, sopping clothes was almost invigorating. They were laughing through it all.

 

Once they finally reached the parking lot, Dan made little hooting and whooping noises of happiness. The rain was now pouring - hard and heavy. The little icy beads fell on the two like little liquid bullets. Seeing his car, the only one in the parking lot, reminded Gavin of the finish line. He eagerly ran in the rain and even was trying to grab at Dan to pull him back as if he wanted to win. They both collided with the car, laughing and panting.

 

“I win!” Dan cheered, breathless.

 

“Cheater,” Gavin playfully muttered as he unlocked the car and both of them piled in, Dan quickly going into the passenger side. When they both shut the door, Gavin suddenly remembered what he had forgotten to mention.

 

“Oh, my goodness, where are my manners?” Gavin chuckled, a little shakily from the loss of breath from the run. “I-I’m Gavin, by the way. Nice to meet you Dan. I’m sorry I didn’t shake your hand earlier. I swear I can act like a right knob sometimes.”

 

The man in the passenger seat only flashed a toothy grin, taking Gavin’s hand and eagerly shaking it.

 

“Hello, there...Gavin.”

  
  


~

  


The two harmonized beautifully together. They drank and smiled and laughed and if it were not for Gavin’s insecurity, they probably would have danced. Dan was such a loud, cheerful drunk who would wrap his arm around the older Brit from time to time and hum little tunes or verses of which Gavin could never recognize. Gavin would always try to tell up some stories that were in his mind, rattling around and Dan listened eagerly.

 

“I’ve been hearing noises lately, Dan…” Gavin began, a silly smile on his face. Dan was chuckling, setting his mug down slightly, but not without a little _thud_  when it hit the bar.

 

“Hearin’ noises? You’re daft.”

 

“Dan, I’m serious! I want to tell you about it; let me tell you.”

 

“Gav,” Dan began, the smile on his lips never fading. “If I knew that going out for drinks would make your confess to me your psychological problems, then--”

 

“Shut up!” Gavin was laughing, pushing Dan slightly to where the bigger man almost fell out of his seat. “Shut up and listen, now. Okay? I really hear voices...and they sound like you.”

 

Dan only smirked, shrugging his shoulders before taking a swig from his mug, continuing to listen as Gavin continued.

 

“I’m serious...Dan, I-I think…” there was an idiotic laugh that Gavin made, snickering and giggling before he finally spoke up again, “Dan, you might be an angel or something.”

 

Dan chuckled softly. “An angel, Gavin?”

 

“Dan, yeah, I think you are. Either that or I’m crazy.”

 

“I think you’re just tanked right now,” Dan mused, resting his hand on his fist slightly. “You don’t get out much do you?”

 

“I do get out, you mong,” Gavin smiled. “I just really think you might be an angel. I’m serious. I hear these voices and I promise it sounds like you.”

 

“If I were an angel, then what would that make you?” Dan chuckled.

 

“Lucky.”

 

“Lucky, huh?” Dan smiled, taking a couple of his fingers, index and middle, and hooking them to where they were beginning to tease along the edges of Gavin’s fingers. Soft, light touches - almost sending an electrical current throughout Gavin’s body. Gavin’s breath hitched slightly at the light touches; it was rough and a noticeable change in his attitude as the fingers from the newly found friend were beginning to graze over his. The touches were soft and warm; the sparks were exciting and welcoming. It made Gavin smile, even if he did feel the slightest discomfort of awkwardness and excitement.

 

“Daniel...w-wot are you…”

 

“Do you not like it?” Dan had asked, his touches now becoming stronger. His fingers were now heavily grazing over Gavin’s, rubbing smoothly over hairy skin of arms. The touch was as if it were hot, soothing water running all over Gavin’s skin.

 

“I-I do…” Gavin answered wobbly. His head lazily lolled to the right side as he just allowed Dan to continue rubbing his arms, grazing slight rough nails over the epidermis, but it felt like almost relief. Dan’s fingers finally stopped trailing over Gavin’s arm and sunk to the extremities of his fingers. They teased with each other lightly - it was playful, almost. It sent Gavin into a fit of lazy giggles and Dan couldn’t help but just smile lightly.

 

“Good.”

 

“Dan?” Gavin asked, pulling his arm slightly away. “So are you an angel?” the small Brit’s words were very serious. His eyes were fixated on Dan’s and his fingers were curled in a ready position. “Because...I feel like you are...I’m not barking mad, just--”

 

“Gav, I feel it’s time we get you home,” Dan suggested, his warm, welcoming smile never leaving.

 

“D-Dan? Aw, come on! We jus’ practically got here!” the smaller Brit whined, slapping his sides in a fit. Dan shook his head, beginning to pat Gavin’s shoulder as he got up from the booth. The smaller Brit took the notion to hop up from the seat and begin walking towards the side of Dan. The stronger man’s arm laid across the shoulders of Gavin as he lead him out, nails digging harshly into the skin. Gavin whimpered at the pain a little and there was a confusion beginning to brim up in his mind.

 

When they went out the door and into the night, Gavin could see darkness surrounding his eyes. Little specks of black peppered his vision and he groaned, shaking his head, releasing himself of Dan’s grip, however, the latter quickly responded by grabbing Gavin once again. The warmth of the fingers no longer felt as comforting as they had felt before. It was actually frightening and Gavin demanded to be released. 

 

“Dan, what are you--”

 

“Gavin…” Dan growled a chuckle deep in his voice, his nails gripping tighter causing Gavin to gasp. “Don’t stress about it, love…Soon, it’ll be alright…”

 

Gavin tried to move frantically to rip himself away from Dan’s grip, but he was far too weak. The drunken state of his mind. Gavin was breathing loudly, wanting to call for help, but there were no words to come from his mouth except for a soft squeak as Dan wrapped his arm around him tight to where Gavin couldn’t move. Nails like knives and shanks were jabbing at his sides, and soon the well of fuzzy darkness began to consume his vision.

 

The hands of which held him dissipated into nothing and he fell to the ground, dazed and motionless.

  
  


~

  


_Usually, I’m trapped in a room of darkness from which I cannot see. Sometimes, I can get out if I am lucky however. I was lucky this time, as a matter of fact.”_

_I see this beautiful man sitting on a park bench. He is all alone and he talks to himself. No one accompanies him, no, not one.”_

_He is weak and quiet. He seeks to be strong. He adores men who are muscular, proud, and outspoken. I am that man he seeks. I whisper to him lightly, hoping he will hear me. And when he does, I know he is then mine. Maybe he will respond to me._

_He is bright and intelligent. His mind is vast and deep. He’s opened and absolutely perfect - he is perfect...his soul is perfect. I need him. I need him more than anything else in this realm._

_Hello, there...Gavin._

 

Gavin moans softly as lips are connected to his. They are warm and soothing like pins and needles coupled with acid. Fingers are laced together and there was a deep, rumbling growl that is released by the latter as he moved upward, causing Gavin to gasp.

 

“Shhh, now, dear,” Dan whispered softly, moaning lightly as he continued to move. “Don’t you like it when I do this?...”

 

“V-very much so, Dan,” Gavin whimpered out the half lie, closing his eyes. He gasped as he felt the sudden stretching burn beginning to shoot up through his body like thorns on a rose. He shuddered at the pain, gripping onto Dan’s fingers harder. As much as it ached and singed, the nerves of the human were screaming out in pleasure, as if wanting to be hurt. There was nothing to could do except lay there and allow the demon to do his bidding. He was practically petrified - unable to move, in his will, at least. Completely pliant and possessed is what he would describe himself right now.

 

The demon chuckled, kissing the temple of Gavin lightly as he reached his hand down to wrap around Gavin’s weeping cock. It was hard and aching and Gavin was whimpering when it was touched, bucking his hips up into the demon’s grasp. As much as there was pain, the bliss was even more so and Gavin was pleading for more, even if he didn’t want to.

 

“Da-Dan, please…”

 

“My dear... a pretty prey such as yourself shouldn’t beg so much so…”

 

“B-but…” Gavin was whimpering now. He was biting his lip and groaning through his nose as Dan pushed into him deeper, the demons thick base beginning to drive Gavin out of his mind. Little mewls were released when Dan’s cock hit that special place, driving Gavin’s head backwards. “Please!”

 

Each thrust was like a raging spark that angrily teased at Gavin, laughing at the retention of his release. Little angry, upset mutters and moans were now escaping Gavin’s lips.

 

“My eager one...you’re my most favorite…” Dan teased with a chuckle.

 

The angry mutters has ceased as Gavin shuddered, a blush beginning to arise. Such a word -- an honor to be called “favorite” by such a seducer. As far as Gavin knew, he did not deserve such praise.

 

“Thank you,” Gavin whispered, beginning to hitch his breath as the deep went faster. He began to move on his own, squeezing harshly to urge the demon to continue.

 

“Oh, and your tight rim around my cock...practically milking me dry -- trying to, at least,” there was a malicious chuckle that was released at the sight of the squirming human under him, flailing his arm in a desperate attempt to hold onto something. Gavin’s fingers began to curl into tight fists and he released a wail as his peak had reached him, his back arching. Spurts of warm, sticky fluid coated his belly, and Gavin was whimpering as the incubus continued to fuck him through it, right fist tight in his hair while the left continued to pump at the human’s cock. A breath of relief was released from the human and praises fell upon Dan.

 

“My pretty boy,” Dan praised. “I love you so, my pretty boy…”

 

“D-Dan…”

 

“Don’t speak...You’ve satisfied me...so very well…” Dan leaned down for a kiss, growling softly. His wings fluttered excitedly at the warmth of Gavin’s lips and instinctually, sharp nails dug into the sides of the human.

 

Gavin shuddered, his eyes rolling back as he felt warmth beginning to overtake him -- filling his insides to the brim, the sharp nails of the demon digging deep to where they drew blood. The red liquid began to seep out in little pools, dripping down the lateral sides of the human.

 

“You bleed ruby red…” Dan observed with a chuckle. “Most are a dark...deep red…Interesting. You are a very interesting human...”

 

Gavin whimpered rightly as the razor sharp claws continued to dig into his skin until they were finally released. The human fell lifeless and limp on the cold floor that seemed to move in the darkness. There was breath between the both of them and soft, lazy kisses from the demon to the human’s lips.

 

“I might just have to keep you…Gavin. My pretty boy, I might just not let you wake up." 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find it [here](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/99445231678/it-was-only-just-a-dream) on my tumblr <3


End file.
